


The Lanterns

by Serina_Leigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Disney AU, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Tangled AU, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serina_Leigh/pseuds/Serina_Leigh
Summary: There was a myth in the land of Altea. The myth of a special flower grown from a drop of quintessence that fell from the sky. This flower was told to have unparalleled healing abilities.This is simply the tale of a princess, born of that flower and the adventure she set out on.





	The Lanterns

Long ago, deep in the untamed magic forest, a drop of white light fell to the earth from between the clouds. 

This light was called quintessence, pure energy and magic unlike anything anyone had seen. From the drop grew a flower, its petals felt of the softest silk and glowed the color of fresh snow. 

A woman by the name of Mother Haggar found the flower. However, instead of sharing its gifts with the world, she hid it away and kept the magic for herself. She kept herself young for centuries. 

All she had to do was sing a simple song. 

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what had been hurt, change the fates' design, save what has been lost, and bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."

The white petals would glow even brighter, strands of powerful magic lifting up and curling around Haggar as she sang. With the final note her skin would clear, the wrinkles would disappear, her hands would become smooth and flawless with youth. 

And so she would hide the flower once more and leave. 

Centuries past, and the tale of the flower became just another myth. A kingdom sprouted up, Altea, ruled by different kings and queens over time, just outside the magical forest.   
One day, the King of Altea sent his guards looking for the mythical flower. His wife had grown ill and was with her second child. None of the healers could do a thing to help her, the only chance her and the babe had was in the hope that the flower was real after all. 

The young prince stayed with his mother, their matching tawny hair glowing in the candle light. 

When Haggar heard of this she went to move her precious flower, to bring it to her tower further in the forest to keep it safe. But the guards got there first.   
She watched as they dug it from the ground, then rode off back to the castle. 

The queen was healed, and she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The only thing that was strange about the baby, was her white hair. Both the king and queen had reddish-blonde hair. They didn't worry about it, thinking it must just be due to the flower. 

Oh, how right they were. 

A few nights after the birth of the child, in the lull of a sleeping kingdom, Haggar crept her way into the castle. 

While she sang, she let her withered finger hold a strand of the glowing white hair of the child. She had planned to just take a strand, leave the babe to her parents but get what she needed. 

With a snip of her shears, the lock of hair fell powerless, curling up in the caramel coloring of her parent's hair. Haggar hissed before swiping up the child, the girl crying out as she was woken from sleep. 

Her brother burst into the room, the alarm having been raised for an intruder. "Katie!" He cried out, leaping after the woman that stole her away into the night. The boy fell to his knees on the balcony, gripping the bars and searching for any signs of the witch. 

From that night on, the King, Queen, and Prince released lanterns into the sky on the night of the Princesses birth. 

They hoped she would see them, know they were for her, and come home. 

Deep in the forest, Haggard only gloated over her prize. She had what she wanted and was never going to let them take it away from her again. 

Haggar raised the girl to believe she was her mother, drilling rules into her from the moment she could think for herself. 

"Never leave the tower my pet, the outside world is filled with nothing but evil. Stay safe and stay here." She would whisper while brushing out the long white hair. 

The girl grew up, big golden eyes and freckles, her long white hair growing and growing and growing. It dragged behind her by the time she was five, little feet padding down the stairs from her room at night. 

She couldn't help her curious mind, though she knew if she was caught her mother would be more than just angry. So the little girl was careful as she pulled a chair up to the window that was her only way to see the world outside of her tower. 

Clamoring up to it, the girl leaned her chin on her arms, watching in wonder as lights filled the night sky. These lights were special, they only ever showed up one night a year, on her birthday. 

Somehow, she felt they were for her. She never brought up the lights to her mother, fearing she would be banned from seeing them even from the window. 

The lights filled her eyes with wonder and she let their soft glowing fill her heart with hope of seeing the outside world one day.


End file.
